Loving Hearts
by JPMod
Summary: Kim and Ron recall past times of their love life after spending a day together.  Story 11 of the 'Kim Possible: The University Years' series.


In response to feedback regarding "Shopping Craze":

quathisgarr – I'm happy to hear you're enjoying the TUY series and it helps lift your spirits. It's good to hear people like reading the series as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big thanks to all who read "Shopping Craze". :-)

Once again, great big thanks again goes to Spitfire F.22 for beta reading for me. Thanks! (big grin)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/N: This short story here is for all the K/R shippers out there. It's **totally** K/R fluff with lemony (aka intimate) stuff thrown in, thus why I rated the story accordingly to what I think would be appropriate for what the two are doing to each other when they are alone with no one else watching them. (wink, big grin) And no, I'm not going to give **too** many intimate details in this story. Just enough to make it suitable for the rating.

Also, one might consider this story to have not much plot in it. It's pretty much a character story about Kim and Ron as a couple. One doesn't have to read this story to follow the development of the TUY series, so if you're not into K/R, you can skip this story if you want. If you are into K/R, I hope this story will be enjoyable to you. :)

Story rating: Rated M (aka R)  
Written: September 2005

Summery: Kim and Ron recall past times of their love life after spending a day together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: The University Years_

Loving Hearts  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Fluttering open, green eyes noticed it was dark, yet her mind knew she was safe and warm under the covers of the double-size bed. Turning her head on the pillow to gaze at the digital clock on the nightstand, she saw it was 10:23 PM. Yet she also noticed the figure standing at the windows, city lights illuminating his form as he stared out at the surrounding landscape.

Eyes still on the man, a small loving grin formed on her face as she slowly stretched her naked, well-shaped body. Her heart was full of love for this special man, who has been at her side since pre-k, and yet only just in the past two years had he become her boyfriend, soulmate, and lover. For Kim Possible, world-wide known heroine, she couldn't dream of having any other man in her life to be at her side other than Ron Stoppable, her partner and best friend

As her eyes admired Ron's naked, lean, and well-toned physique, Kim recalled the past 10 hours.

After the Saturday morning Sabbath with his folks, Ron had joined Kim as they took only a few packed clothes and hygiene stuff in duffle bags and drove to the Middleton Marriott hotel, where they had booked a room for the day. They had planned this for a long time, and once they were in their room on the sixth floor of the seven stories tall hotel, both relaxed as they watched television and slowly started to make-out. It started at first with a kiss, which turned passionate as their hands explored each other. Eventually, nature took its course as both disregarded clothing and made love to each other.

Kim softly giggled at the memory of Ron's surprised expression at removing her shirt to find a sexy, lacy, green camisole underneath. The sight had taken his breath away and when he saw the matching panty after removing her jeans, he knew she had once again visited Victoria Secret as many times she had done in the past. For Kim, seeing her lover's expression was worth the trip to the store in Middleton Mall yesterday when Ron was occupied in the arcade with Debra. She had hidden her purchase in the Club Banana bag and made sure Ron would not see it.

"What are you thinking, KP?" Ron's soft voice brought her back to the present. He has not turned around from his gazing out the windows, so it was easy to tell he must have heard her giggling and figured out that she was awake.

From the tone of his voice, she knew he was smiling, making her smile. "Seeing your expression when you discovered my **new** lingerie."

Blonde hair mused up; Ron chuckled before he turned his head to her, brown eyes admiring her form under the covers. "I certainly enjoyed that. You had never worn Victoria Secret until two years ago."

Kim narrowed her eyes, her face turning sultry. "Only for **you**, Ron. Only for you."

Despite the low lighting, she could see that his face gave a loving expression as he softly chuckled again. He turned back to his watching, and Kim knew Ron only does this when he was thinking and/or remembering.

Pulling away the covers, Kim, her shoulder-blade length red hair all mused up, got out of bed and came up to stand behind her man, to wrap her arms around his torso and mold her body to his. She felt him slightly shudder in pleasure of feeling her breasts digging into his back, and she smiled at that before lovingly kissing his left shoulder. Afterward, she placed her right cheek on the spot she kissed and simply held him as she closed her eyes, lips still smiling.

Ron placed his right hand over hers on his chest and gave a happy sigh. He could barely make out their reflections in the window, and seeing her loving face made his heart fluttered, knowing he would never love another woman as he did with Kim.

As his eyes looked out at the various office buildings of central Middleton, including the large convention center nearby, Ron went down Memory Lane to the time when he first made love to Kim.

Sometime after the Senior Prom, Kim and Ron had been slowly finding the new boundaries of their new relationship. They had been first occupied to made sure they were comfortable with each in their new circumstances, yet after they realized they truly did love each other, they had gradually started a new exploration of getting physical with one another with hands and mouths.

Oh, they weren't fools blindly letting their hormones lead them, for they knew if they were to go all the way, they have to make certain they were prepared. They had discussed contraception options and most importantly, making sure that they would have privacy if they eventually did take that final step without worrying about family or anyone interfering.

However, it so had happened the news media were not particularly kind that summer after graduating from high school. They had endured personal hell until a week or two before the start of their first semester at Upperton University. Only then, did they found the peace to reach homebase together.

When it had finally happened, in her bedroom while her 'rents and brothers were away for hours, it was the first time for either of them. It was scary and awkward, yet Kim and Ron found the moment wonderful, feeling their love for each other take them into this natural course.

Oh, the first time was not ever perfect, and not even they had believed they would have reached great heights of pleasure during their first time making love. Yet the couple had many other times over the course of two years to learn each other physically and found what would give the greatest pleasure for each. They did have the patience and the time, as long as they knew they were together.

Giving a tiny grin at the memory, Ron focused back on Kim's reflection and found her green eyes open and eyeing him through the reflection as she grinned. Now after two years, he knew all her pleasure centers and what it would take to drive her crazy with desire, and she knew the same of him.

She kissed his shoulder again, eyes still on his. "I presume you're thinking good, happy thoughts, my love," she purred softly.

His grin grew wider. "I was remembering the first time we made love."

Kim's grin spread into a full smile. "That was wonderful, wasn't it? It certainly wasn't our best time we've made love, but it was a special moment for us."

Ron turned around to wrap his arms around her while she readjusted her arms to place her hands on his shoulders. "That it was, KP. That it was," he smiled before bending his head down slightly to lock their lips together. They kissed slowly and long, savoring each other and feeling their love through the connection.

Breaking apart for air, Ron gave feathery kisses along the line of her jaw, and Kim moaned, knowing where he was heading and anticipated his arrival. Reaching her ear, Ron gently blew in it, causing Kim's lips to quiver as the pleasure made her moan again. She felt her ardor rising with each breath, gentle lick, and bite Ron gave her ear.

Giving a small grin, the blonde man felt himself getting aroused at the sight of his lover getting worked up. It had been a delightful discovery for both when they had found out, during their freshmen university year, her ears were erotic zones for her. Just gently blowing or touching her ears could easily heat her up.

With small nudges, Ron pushed Kim toward the bed without disrupting the pleasure he was giving her. After softly biting her lobe, causing her to groan loudly and making her legs feel like they were about to give out, Ron quietly chuckled and said, "Getting hungry, Kimmie?"

In response, Kim turned her head and mashed her lips to his in a long, hungry, passionate kiss, moaning into his mouth as she pushed her tongue in to play with his. A while later, breaking off for air, Kim held his head as she looked into clouded brown eyes with her equally smoldering green ones. "Does that answer your question?" she whispered.

Ron knew what was going to happen next, as he knew that once he released the tiger in her, there was no stopping her. Surely enough, Kim hooked her leg around his and quickly flipped them around to land on the bed with her on top of him. Her lips once again hungrily mashed his as her pelvis ground into his, and he reciprocated in kind as their hands explored up-and-down each other's bodies.

Passion and love took their course.

Many minutes later, as they laid there, letting their sweaty bodies cool while their hearts calmed down, Ron smiled contently. His eyes fixed on a smiling Kim as she lay in the crook of his right arm with her head on his shoulder, eyes closed. He was not surprised at all, his beloved was quite a lioness when she reached her peak; not since he first heard her wailed out her orgasm joy two years ago. Kim was, after all, quite a spitfire when it came to doing missions, so it shouldn't had first surprised him that she carried that Possible spirit into their lovemaking.

Ron smirked, for this was why they had waited so long between lovemaking sessions these days. Their first make-out session had been in her bedroom at the Possible residence. Yet it wasn't until they had started making love in either of their dorm rooms when Kim first achieved her first orgasm. The dorm rooms weren't sound proofed, as they had found after making love from students whom complained about the noise and those who teased them. The couple agreed that they did not want to broadcast their lovemaking like that ever again, so since November of their freshman year, they patiently waited until they were able to find the proper place and time for their make-out sessions. Rarely would they be able to find either of their family homes available, whenever they came home for holidays and school breaks, as family members were usually around. So they had figured that if they couldn't find a private moment at home to make love, they would book a hotel room if there were time. Least no one could complain regarding Kim's passionate screaming while they're in a hotel room.

As they lay there, Ron wondered whether he could go get some snacks to eat, for he felt slightly hungry. They had ordered up dinner near 6 PM after a long afternoon making love, yet it seemed it wasn't enough for him. Making love was quite a work out, particularly for those in good physical shape like him and Kim.

However, feeling sleep was about to take hold of him, he reasoned his stomach could wait until breakfast. Late tomorrow morning they have to return home to change for the ceremony in the afternoon. After the ceremony, they would both return to Upperton University – him on his motorcycle and Kim in her car with Debra.

Closing his eyes, Ron was about to fall asleep when he felt Kim stir before feeling her lips kissing along his jaw. He softly chuckled. "Kim…" He opened his eyes to gaze into a sleepy, grinning face, "we have to get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow," he amusedly chided.

"I know," Kim replied softly, still grinning. She reached out to give a brief kiss. "Love you, Ron."

"Love you too, KP," Ron grinned as his fingers gently comb through her soft hair.

Removing his fingers from her hair, Ron reached out to grab the covers and pulled it up over them. After snuggling back into her comfortable position in the crook of his arm, Kim soon was fully asleep, and soon after Ron followed suit.

Quite satisfied, Kim and Ron slept peacefully together, knowing their love was strong as it ever was before, and they would see things through, no matter what tomorrow brings.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After-story A/N:

1) The way I see it, there are no indications in the KP TV series where it would indicate either way whether Kim and Ron would wait until marriage or not to make love. The way I see it, if Kim and Ron love each other deeply, making love (aka sex) would be a natural development of their relationship. Yet I know Ron and particularly Kim are not stupid to make love without any kind of contraception, especially Kim given she has a mother for a medical doctor.

Besides, I can't see Kim and Ron getting married before or during university/college. They have to establish their lives first. So I can't see them waiting for four years or more until they can make love to each other. As long as they are careful, I can't see why they couldn't make love.

2) To be honest, I think I may have put Kim and Ron in a corner when I have them living in dorm rooms with roommates. Dorm rooms are also not mostly sound proof. So in the end, Kim and Ron really do have to wait a long time until they are able to find the time and place to make love, especially being busy with schoolwork. Thus why I thought it makes sense for them to find a hotel room to take this opportunity to make love during the Thanksgiving weekend. If they can't do it at their dorm rooms or at their family homes, given their folks or her brothers may by chance barge into them as they make-out, it makes sense to find a hotel room.

3) Is Kim really a screamer? Maybe or maybe not. It really depends on one's viewpoint. For me, I could see her being a screamer whenever she reaches that joyous peak during lovemaking. She is the leader and dominant one of Team Possible, and she seems the type to be quite passionate. So I could see her being a screamer. I know Ron wouldn't mind at all, since it's a clear indication he's doing something right. ;D


End file.
